Valentine's Mercenaries
The Valentine Mercenaries are a custom civilization made by SilentSkye. This mod requires the Brave New World expansion. Steam Workshop Page 'Strategy' 'Greil' 'Greil as an Opponent' Unique Attributes Overview Greil He was remembered as the premier swordsman of his generation and his name was famous throughout Tellius. It was during this time he trained Zelgius, who called Gawain "invincible" during this period. However, in the year 626 he fled his homeland with his fiancee, the priestess Elena, after she was entrusted with Lehran's Medallion, and the melody Galdr of Release by the heron Lillia, the elder sister of Prince Reyson. They lived in Gallia with Gawain taking on the name Greil, and it was there that Ike and Mist were born. One day, tragedy struck when Greil made the mistake of taking hold of the medallion, and immediately went berserk. After engaging in a mindless slaughter, the medallion was eventually pulled from his grasp by Elena. When he returned to his sane mind, he found his wife impaled on his sword. After her death, he hired the assassin, Volke, for the purpose of killing him should he lose his mind again, and slashed the tendons on his dominant sword hand so that he would no longer be able to wield a sword. He entrusted the medallion to Mist, who had the same gentle spirit as her mother and was immune to its effects. He forbade Ike from ever touching the medallion as he was not. Greil eventually founded the Greil Mercenaries and earned a living by performing tasks for various villages in Crimea. Sensing the danger that Daein posed upon news of the invasion, he quickly had Ike take on more responsibility within the company, and eventually fled with the mercenaries to Gallia in order to protect Princess Elincia from Daein during the Mad King's War. Following Chapter 7, in the midst of the night, Greil engages in a duel with his former pupil from his days as General Gawain, the Black Knight. Ike shows up during the middle of the battle, when The Black Knight throws the sword Ragnell to Greil, saying that he wishes to fight General Gawain at his full strength. Greil tosses the sword aside, saying that he has thrown the name of Gawain away, but the real reason is he cannot use swords anymore. He instead chooses to fight with his axe Urvan. Ultimately losing to the Black Knight, Greil is mortally wounded and dies as Ike hauls him back to the mercenary encampment. In an A rank support between Ike and Titania, it is revealed that Titania loved Greil. Dawn of Man Greetings Sir Greil. You were a great and powerful swordsman and a Great Rider of Deain. You left your title and homeland when your soon to be wife; Elena was trusted with Lehran's Medallion. The two of you fled to Gallia where you wed and had two beautiful children, Ike and Mist. Years later you made the mistake of touching Lehran's Medallion and went berserk. You were engaged in mindless slaughter before Elena ripped it from your grasp but not beofre you took her life. You then founded and led the Greil Merenaries and took on several jobs from villages in Crimea. Upon Deain's invasion, you and the mercenaries fled to Gallia to protect Queen Elincia. You eventually fell to your demise when a mysterious Black Knight slew you in battle. Greil, you've been given another chance... but with a twist. You must find a new love you and your band of mercenaries. Don't ask why just do it. Music Peace - War - Mod Support *Civ VI Traits in Civ V *Fire Emblem Leader Affinities *Kiang's Fire Emblem Religions Screenshots ' 00 DOM.jpg|Greil's Dawn of Man Image 02 Leader 2.jpg|Greil's Leader Scene while he's asking for a Decleration of Friendship. 03 GotADate.jpg|Mercenary of Romance getting a date and gaining +2 Combat Strength... 04 Rejected.jpg|... and than later rejected and loses 25 hit points. 05 In Game.jpg|Greil in-game with a super powered Mercenary of Romance. ' Credits *SilentSkye - Author. *TheMH06 - Lua for the Café de Greil. *Totally Not Inigo - Some Dialouge Category:Civilizations Category:Memes/Other Category:Civs that favor Culture Category:Civs that favor Great People Category:Civs by SilentSkye Category:Meme Civs